rctfandomcom-20200223-history
Mel's World
Overview This theme park has some well-designed modern rides, but plenty of space for expansion. Mel's World has among the highest guest requirements in the original game. You start off in a large park with a few rides already in it. Unfortunately, most of the free space is taken up by the two roller coasters. It seems this leaves little room to work with at first, but adequate room can be found behind the two coasters (although it's quite hilly there). Pre-Built Rides: * Highjack (Gravitron/Top Spin) :Excitement Rating: 2.05 (Low) :Intensity Rating: 4.80 (Medium) :Nausea Rating: 5.74 (High) :Initial Pricing: $1.80 :Age: 1 year old :Mode:Beginners * Blast-off (Whoa Belly/Launched Freefall) :Excitement Rating: 3.47 (Medium) :Intensity Rating: 7.75 (Very High) :Nausea Rating: 5.08 (Medium) :Initial Pricing: $3.00 :Age: 1 year old * Quiver (Bobsled Roller Coaster) :Excitement Rating: 6.04 (High) :Intensity Rating: 5.52 (High) :Nausea Rating: 4.59 (Medium) :Initial Pricing: $3.00 :Age: 1 year old * Flightmare (Inverted Roller Coaster) :Excitement Rating: 7.21 (High) :Intensity Rating: 9.63 (Very High) :Nausea Rating: 7.47 (High) :Initial Pricing: $5.00 :Age: 2 years old ::Trivia: If you pause the scenario right as it starts and look at Flightmare's ratings, the Intensity rating will be 11. Within a few seconds it will recalculate to 9. Scenario Guide A simple strategy for this scenario would be to build lots of roller coasters. You should have at least six or seven by the end of the scenario (including the two pre-built), if you can fit that many (Steel Mini and Wooden Crazy Rodent recommended). Spread the roller coasters out near the underdeveloped woods section of the park, and make sure you don't build them all within too short of a period of time. If all else fails, use marketing campaigns to attract the difference. Available Rides Note that the Wooden Roller Coaster is available with "Water Splash" already enabled. Transport *Miniature Railroad Gentle *Car Ride (Pick-Up Trucks, Sportscars, Racing Cars) *Haunted House *Hedge Maze *Merry-Go-Round Roller Coasters *Bobsled Roller Coaster *Inverted Roller Coaster (Suspended Chairs) *Mine Train Roller Coaster *Steel Mini Roller Coaster (Ladybird Cars, Log Cars, Spinning Cars) *Steel Roller Coaster (Roller Coaster Train) *Wooden Roller Coaster (Wooden Roller Coaster Train) Thrill *Gravitron *Scrambled Eggs *Whoa Belly Water *Boat Hire (Rowing Boats, Swan Pedal-Boats, Water Tricycles, Canoes, Bumper Boats) Shops/Stalls *Bathroom *Burger Bar *Drink Stall *Information Kiosk Researched Rides Transport *Chairlift (Chairlift Cars) *Monorail (Small Monorail Cars, Streamlined Monorail Cars) Gentle *Bumper Cars *Ferris Wheel *Observation Tower *Space Rings *Spiral Slide Roller Coasters *Reverse Whoa Belly Roller Coaster *Single-Rail Roller Coaster (Horses, Motorbikes) *Stand-Up Steel Roller Coaster *Steel Corkscrew Roller Coaster (Roller Coaster Train) *Suspended Roller Coaster (Suspended Swinging Cars) *Suspended Single-Rail Roller Coaster (Single-Person Swinging Chairs, Lying-Down Swinging Cars) *Vertical Roller Coaster *Wooden Crazy Rodent Roller Coaster (Mine Trucks, Mouse Cars) Thrill *3D Cinema *Go Karts *Motion Simulator *Swinging Inverter Ship *Swinging Ship Water *Log Flume *River Rapids *Water Slide Shops/Stalls *Balloon Stall *Cotton Candy Stall *Fries Stall *Ice Cream Stall *Pizza Stall *Popcorn Stall *Souvenir Stall Upgrades *Car Ride: Cats *Stand-Up Steel Roller Coaster: Corkscrew *Stand-Up Steel Roller Coaster: Half Loop *Steel Corkscrew Roller Coaster: Half Loop *Steel Corkscrew Roller Coaster: Vertical Loop *Steel Mini Roller Coaster: Rocket Cars *Steel Roller Coaster: Roller Coaster Train (backwards) *Suspended Roller Coaster: Suspended Swinging Airplane Cars *Wooden Roller Coaster: Wooden Roller Coaster Train (backwards) Available Scenery *Trees *Shrubs and Bushes *Tropical and Desert Trees *Gardens *Path Items *Walls and Fences *Statues and Fountains Researched Scenery *Jumping Fountains *Classical/Roman Theming *Egyptian Theming *Mine Theming *Martian Theming *Wonderland Theming Other Notes Mel's World May have been named after Melanie Warn. This park has every original RCT attraction and scenery theme available for research. Category:Scenario